


Desk Friends

by lockewrites



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Lowery is your friend. In being your friend he automatically falls into the category of "People I Will Fight For No Matter What". The people in question does happen to include your boss.





	Desk Friends

From your first day at Jurassic World, Lowery Cruthers had been your closest friend. He’d been assigned to show you the ropes and get you used to the control center, a job that could get overwhelming if left to learn it on your own. Lucky for you Lowery shared your sense of humor and love of dinosaurs. He’d been amused when you turned around and began playing with the toy dinosaurs on his desk.

Since then you two had been practically inseparable, telling each other jokes and buying little gifts. You had even bought him a few new dinos for his desk. He was your best friend, so if anyone hurt him, they’d have you to deal with.

Unfortunately for you the one person in the entire park who seemed to have it out for Lowery was your boss Claire. For whatever reason she seemed to think he was unprofessional even if he was the only person working for the park who cares about the dinosaurs that wasn’t a trainer. Which was why one day when Lowery had gone on break, she had taken his toy dinosaurs, and threw them away.

You’d been in the bathroom at the time so when you saw them off his desk you just assumed he was off buying more and trying to figure out how he was going to re-arrange them. By the time he returned from his lunch you’d forgotten about them, until he brought it up.

“Where are my dinosaurs?”

“You took them with you”

“No I didn’t. They were right here, they’re always right here.” 

“I didn’t touch them, and I didn’t see anyone else. I mean...Oh”

“Oh what?”

“Claire was in here earlier”

“Claire! She hates my dinos. I loved those little guys” you could hear the sadness in his voice.

Confrontation wasn’t your thing, but if someone messed with your friends, they were going to feel your wrath. Excusing yourself you marched all the way to Claire’s office depute Lowery’s protests. You hadn’t knocked barging right in and spouting off in front of her.

“Look, I know you don’t like Lowery and I know you don’t like his toys but what right does that give you to throw them away. There is now rule that states an employee cannot decorate his desk and”

“And they’re toys, they're ridiculous” she interrupted.

“Ridiculous or not, he’s my friend and those are his. You don’t get to decide to throw them away because you don’t like them.”

“Why do you care so much.”

“Because he’s the first person to make me feel welcome here and because I bought him some of those! So here’s what you’re going to do. You are going to buy him new ones. And you are going to give them to him. And you are going to stop giving him shit for loving his dinosaurs ok!”

“Fine.”

You marched out of her office and back to your desk.

“How’d it go”

“She’s going to buy you new ones and stop giving you shit about them”

Indeed Claire did. a box showed up on Lowery’s desk a week later with ten new dinosaurs and a note which read, _You’ve got a good friend. ___

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
